


Blood Soaked Petals

by nazangel



Series: BatLantern Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Clark Diana Barry and Oliver are all good friends, Hal and Bruce both have good friends, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Vague description of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Bruce loves Hal...right?Except that Hal is coughing up bloody petals.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: BatLantern Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651180
Comments: 11
Kudos: 226
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Blood Soaked Petals

**Author's Note:**

> So these are very late but I wanted to write it so here we are.

Hal knew that Bruce loved him. He really did.

Until he didn't.

It had started with a small dose of the fear toxin. Well, a small dose of the fear toxin right after being awake in space for 45 hours straight.

The vision and whispers had driven him to tears and screams and he had woken up in Bruce's arms.

And it had been fine. Really it had. Bruce had hugged him and told him to go to sleep and that he would be there.

But he hadn't been. And that wasn't the problem. Damian would always come first, just like the rest of Bruce's children.

It really was fine.

So, maybe it started when he left the manor too early without a goodbye.

And when he came back and Bruce was too busy to kiss him and forgot to tell him that he loved him.

It was okay, really it was.

Bruce forgot sometimes. He wasn't as sensitive as the majority.

He'd remember or Hal would remind him.

It's what he did in the past.

They had talked about it. Bruce picked up on cues but didn't always know what to do about them so, Hal had to tell him. And if he was a little too busy to notice the cues, Hal had to let him know what he wanted, what he needed.

That's what they always did and Bruce always gave him what he needed.

_Give me a kiss, Spooky._

Bruce snorted, "Alright, come here,"

_Come on. Take a little time off. I need a cuddle._

Bruce sighed but tucked him close, "You're a menace you know,"

_Give me some attention, Bruce._

Bruce laughed and kissed his forehead

_I need you._

"I'm right here, flyboy,"

_Tell me you love me._

"Love you," he murmured into Hal's hair, "Love you so much,"

So yeah, all he had to do was ask.

That's what he should have done but his chest hurt and the words got caught in his throat.

And Bruce said 'I love you' and kissed him and hugged him.

But something was wrong. The words seemed empty, the kisses felt hollow and the hugs left him aching instead of warm.

But he just smiled and thought that Bruce would notice that it was strained.

He didn't. Maybe Hal was just good at hiding. He didn't really wanna think about the other option.

He should say something, they should talk. Bruce would listen. He always listened. He cared about Hal after all.

But the words got caught in his throat and he was coughing and coughing and there was blood on his hand and oh... that's a flower.

A sword Lilly.

And Bruce noticed too. Hal was paler, coughed a lot more and seemed to be more tired than usual.

Hal should say something. He should really say something.

But there's blood and there are flowers and he doesn't think Bruce loves him anymore.

And then the bathroom door is opening and Bruce is staring at him with cold eyes, at the flower in his hand.

"Bruce- I-,"

Bruce turns and walks out.

And Hal thinks.

_So this is what it feels like to completely shatter._

xxx

Bruce feels...

He doesn't know what he feels exactly.

The flower. The goddamn flower.

Hanahaki disease. His boyfriend, the man Bruce loved, had Hanahaki disease.

Oh god. Did that mean-Hal couldn't- was there...was there someone else? He was already in a relationship with Bruce which meant...

There was someone else. He didn't love Bruce.

Hal didn't love Bruce.

It hit him all at once and he nearly doubled over.

Oh, God.

"Father," said a voice behind him, "Father, are you okay?"

Slowly, he straightened himself up.

"Damian," he said, turning toward his youngest, "Of course, I'm alright,"

Damian narrows his eyes, "No you're not, Father. Do not lie to me,"

Damn this and his perceptive children.

Brue sighed ad nodded, "You are right. I'm not feeing a hundred percent but it's not anything for you to worry about. I will handle myself,"

Damian doesn't look away though, just keeps assessing him.

"Does this have anything to do with Jordan's rapid flying away from the manor,"

Bruce pursesdhis lips, "As I said, there is nothing for you to worry about,"

Damian narrows his eyes for a second but then shrugs.

"Fine. I'll see you at dinner then,"

He walks away before Bruce can say anything. After a little contemplation, Bruce turns back toward his previous path.

"Alfred," he calls out as he passes the older man, "I'm going out. I'll be back for dinner,"

xxx

Clark was on monitor duty and Diana was working on reports. They both kept shooting him concerned looks.

Another half-hour later Clark finally to him.

"Okay, I can literally hear your heart, Bruce," said Clark, "You're driving me mad and you're definitely driving yourself mad. What's wrong?"

He stayed silent.

"Bruce?" said Diana, tone gentle

"Hal has Hanahaki disease,"

Both their eyes widened.

'Um, Bruce," said Clark, "The way that works- does that mean..."

The other man trailed off looking at Diana helplessly. Before she could offer her own words, the watchtower announced the arrival of The Flash and Green Arrow.

"BRUCE WAYNE!" said Oliver marching into the control room, Barry right behind him. For one he wasn't running at top speed.

"What is the meaning of this Green Arrow?" said Diana, annoyed at the loud tone

Oliver, on the other hand, was glaring straight at Bruce.

"You know, I get that people fall out of love and all that but to string someone along? That's despicable. You could have at least let him know you wanted to toss him aside,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" growled Bruce, taking a step closer

Barry put and hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"We're just trying to understand," said Barry, "If you didn't love Hal anymore, why didn't you just break up with him?"

His voice is much calm and controlled but Bruce can see the underlying anger in his eyes.

But he's still very confused and he didn't like it.

"What do you mean? Of course, I love him. I don't want to break up with him,"

Now both men looked confused.

"Then why is he coughing up flowers, Wayne?" said Oliver, arms crossed

"I don't know, okay!" said Bruce, "He's been a little off, doesn't want to be too affectionate but that happens sometimes, especially with people like us. I didn't think too much of it but then I found him coughing up flowers and trust me those are not for me,"

"Uh," said Barry, sharing a look with Oliver, "Pretty sure they are,"

Bruce was just about to explode when Diana stepped up.

"I might have an explanation,"

"What?" he said, suddenly feeling very exhausted

"How does the curse know the love is returned?"

"A confession," says Clark, looking confused as to where this was going

"Right," said Diana, "But the confession doesn't change how the person confessing felt. The cruse isn't all-knowing. Its knowledge depends on the cursed person's knowledge,"

It took a few seconds for it to click but when it did, Bruce felt his heart clench.

"He doesn't think I love him anymore," he whispered

"Bruce," Clark murmured in sympathy

"I don't-" he said looking at Oliver and Barry, "I know I don't say it as much as normal people but I do say it. We share everything in our life. My kids love him, even Damian. I just- I don't. Why would he-"

Barry moved to put a hand on his shoulder. Bruce let him.

"I don't think it's entirely your fault, B," he said, "Hal- he gets lost in his head sometimes and it's hard for him to come out. And I know you're supposed to be the World's Greatest Detective and all but he's pretty good at pretending,"

Bruce took a deep breath and nodded. Self-deprecation could come later. Hal needed him right now.

"Where is he?"

"My place," said Oliver

"I'll take you," said Clark

Bruce nodded and let Clark lead him to the tubes.

He was going to fix this.

xxx

Bruce found him curled up on the floor of first-floor bathroom, Dinah kneeling beside him.

After giving him an assessing look, she nodded and left them both together.

"Hal?" whispered Bruce

The other man stirred and opened his eyes. They were red and already filling with tears.

"B'uce?" slurred Hal, letting out a sob.

Bruce instantly knelt down and took him in his arms.

"Shhh," he soothed him, "Shhh. I got you,"

Bruce had been ready for the other man to pull away, but instead, Hal just curled closer and cried. All the while Bruce whispered how much he loved him.

Later, he and Hal would talk. Later he would make an appointment with a couple's counsellor and Damian would tell Hal what an idiot he'd been. Later, they would both curl up in bed together. Later, Hal would cough up the remaining dead flowers while Bruce rubbed his back.

Later, they would fix this.

For now, Bruce just rocked Hal in his arms.

"It's okay, Sweetheart. I'm here. I love you,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
